Par Amour
by Lila Flow
Summary: On peut faire bien des choses par amour, et lui, Drago Malefoy va le démontrer encore plus ... (One shot)
1. Liberté ?

I'm Lila Flow ... Me voilà de retour avec un deuxième one shot !!!  
  
_acclamation_

Bon, d'accord ... je fabule mais on a tous le droit de rêver non ???  
  
Donc voilà un one shot ... encore ... pense peut être à en mettre un troisième ... 8O !!!!  
  
Bonne lecture ! :D  
  
Résumé : On peut faire bien des choses par amour, il va le démontrer encore plus ...

* * *

**Par Amour** ****  
  
_Le vent dans les cheveux, la sensation de liberté, il s'abandonnait à ce sentiment grisant d'invincibilité et de savoir ...  
_  
Il respirait, accueuillant enfin l'air libre entre ses bras ... Il sourit et regarda autour de lui .  
Un mince chemin parcemé d'arbre se présentait devant lui, il avança un pied et marcha lentement prenant bien soin de mémoriser chaque geste qu'il faisait : le bras droit qu'il avançait légèrement lorsque son pied gauche touchait le sol, sa tête qu'il tourna quand il entendit un bruit sur la gauche, la main qu'il porta à son visage pour enlever une goute de sueur qui perlait sur son front ; chaque son qu'il produisait, sa chaussure qui, touchant le sol broyait en un bruit sonore une feuille morte déposée ici il y a quelques heures en cette journée d'automne ; le son de ses lèvres lorsqu'il les pinça, le son des moineaux qui joyeux, voletaient autour des arbres qui l'entouraient. Il voulait noter le son qu'un petit animal, un écureuil, produisait alors qu'il sortait d'un coin sombre. Il prit également soin de noter chaque morceau de paysage sur lequel se posait son regard, ici ce même écureuil qui se frottait le museau en un geste délicatement doux, là le vent qui soufflait dans l'arbre, faisant trembler les branches et murmurer les feuilles. Ces mêmes feuilles jaunes et marrons tombent alors dans un recueuillement silencieux sur le chemin qu'il arpentait ... Le jeune homme notait tous ces faits si paisibles et banals dans un coin de son esprit ...  
  
Jamais il n'oublierait le chemin qu'il était en train d'emprunter. Tout à ses réfélxions, il s'arrêta, prenant le temps de se retourner et d'admirer le petit sentier où les arbres semblaient avoir construit un tunnel de verdure ici et là ... Il tourna alors la tête vers la droite et regarda la clairière qui s'imposait maintenant face à lui, il s'y engagea, se baissant pour respirer la senteur des herbes et carresser les petites fleurs violettes qui se trouvaient devant lui ... Il nota encore ainsi le doux parfum qui se dégageait d'elles ... Il avança plus dans la clairière, découvrant non loin de là un animal majestueux, un hypogriffe ... S'approchant doucement de lui, il s'arrêta à un mètre de l'animal et se pencha en signe de révérance et de respect ... L'hypogriffe se pencha également ...  
  
Le jeune homme sourit alors à cette vue ...  
  
"Ah ! Que c'est bon de respirer à nouveau l'air frais ..."  
  
Il s'approcha de l'hypogriffe sans plus de cérémonie et lui ébouriffa les plumes ...  
  
"Mon bon vieux Hadès, cela fait longtemps !! Je suis content que tu ne m'es pas oubli"  
  
L'hypogryffe fit alors un geste et l'homme sembla deviner qu'il s'agissait d'une réponse positive ...  
  
"Viens par là, que je puisse à nouveau voler avec toi"  
  
L'homme sourit, il n'avait pas été heureux comme cela depuis un bon moment ... Il grimpa alors sur Hadès et s'envola promtement ...  
  
_Le vent dans les cheveux, la sensation de liberté, il s'abandonnait à ce sentiment grisant d'invincibilité et de savoir ..._  
  
Il étendit les bras au dessus de sa tête, respirant l'air glaçé qui lui chatouillait le visage, Hadès plongea en piquet et l'homme se cramponna à ses plumes ... Il était heureux comme cela, il oubliait, il oubliait ce sentiment de solitude, de ne pas en avoir fait assez ... le sentiment de regret ... Oui, il avait hésité et ça lui en avait coûté la vie ... Il l'aimait tant, il aurait du faire plus mais sur le moment il n'en avait pas eu le pouvoir ... Le pouvoir, il le maîtrisait depuis sa plus tendre enfance et quand il en a le plus besoin, c'est là qu'il nous oublie ... Il refusa d'y penser plus longtemps, il était assez triste comme ça et il n'allait pas gacher cette belle journée, d'autant qu'il la rejoindrait bientôt...  
  
Il continua sa belle ballade ... L'hypogriffe volait dans les airs et le jeune homme avait l'air d'un ange adossé comme il était sur Hadès ... Il prenait de l'altitude puis plongeait en piquet, faisait des virages, le jeune garçon laissait exploser sa joie d'être ici, il criait, il riait comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Ou il restait à voler sur une même ligne droite, savourant le vent sur sa peau ...  
  
Le vent dans les cheveux, la sensation de liberté, il s'abandonnait à ce sentiment grisant d'invincibilité et de savoir ...  
  
Pendant deux heures, il vola, ne se souciant plus de rien, goûtant juste le plaisir d'être près du ciel ...  
  
Près du ciel, l'hypogriffe monta et monta encore et le garçon put toucher les nuages ...  
  
Une vague de tristesse le surmonta alors, il repensa aux 15 derniers jours qu'il avait passé et surtout à la soirée du 13 juillet ... Des larmes coulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues et il jura intérieurement que plus jamais aucune peine n'entrerait dans son coeur ...  
  
La douleur s'insinua en lui, remontant dans son coeur après avoir fait un arrêt au cerveau, traversant tout le corps, naviguant dans le sang ... Une sensation électrique parcoura son corps. Les yeux du jeune homme s'embuèrent ... Il respirait difficilement, la douleur du malheur grandissait en lui et il pris sa décision ... Il caressa Hadès, lui murmura de rentrer au Manoir, ferma les yeux, pensa un instant ...  
  
Il se leva silencieusement, sourit d'un air timide, ouvrit ses yeux bleus presque gris et plongea, sentant le vent raper sa peau, il plongea dans le vide ...  
  
_Alors, Le vent dans les cheveux, la sensation de liberté, il s'abandonnait à ce sentiment grisant d'invincibilité et de savoir ..._  
  
Son coeur ne se serra plus, il savait qu'il allait à présent la retrouver, il se pardonnait à lui même et cet élan de courage le faisait rêver encore plus, dans quelques secondes il ne réfléchirrait plus, se disant seulement qu'il l'aimer tant .  
Il repensa à son doux visage, ses petits yeux et son sourire timide ... Oh ! Oui ! Elle était la femme de sa vie ...  
  
Ainsi Drago Malefoy mourut d'amour pour sa mère ...

* * *

  
Voilà, Voili, Voilou !!!  
  
Bah dites moi ce que vous en avez pensez ...  
  
Bisous  
  
Lila Flow


	2. Réponses aux reviews

Bonjour à tous ! ben voilà, je réponds aux reviews de ce one shot ... Merci à ceux qui l'ont lu et aux deux revieweuses ... (clin d'oeil à Lora ... lol)

* * *

**Ange.Lou :** C'était le but que ce soit triste, j'espère que t'as quand même aimé ... Merci pour ta review, bisous

¤¤¤

**Lora :** Merci pour tous ces compliments, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ... Et ça me touche d'autant plus parce que c'est toi ... Personnelement, j'avais jamais fais attention que je changeais de style, ça dépend peut être de mon humeur, je sais pas ... Mais je fais ça inconsiemment. Tant mieux si c'est bien alors ... lol Mais c'est pas voulu au départ ! Merci beaucoup, et dis moi, quand aurais-je la chance de lire une de tes histoires ?

**Jessilia :** Merc beaucoup ! Voui, à l'époque, je voulais pas trop me lancer dans l'écriture d'une fic, je trouve que j'arrive mieux à écrire des one shot (il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis, lol, j'en suis à 3 fics). C'est normal que tu n'es pas compris pourquoi il voulait se tuer, c'est pas dit ... Je voulais pas montrer les causes de cette décision, mais ce qu'il avait vraiment dans le coeur, je voulais montrer tout l'amour qu'il peut ressentir. Et quoi de plus beau, pur et réel que l'amour si puissant d'un fils pour sa mère ? Peut être qu'un jour, j'écrirais le pourquoi du comment, je sais pas trop. Cette histoire m'ait venue comme ça. Par contre, j'incite personne à faire ce que fais Drago parce que c'est beau, je ne justifie vraiment pas le suicide, mais c'était ma façon de voir pour une fois... Je pense que Drago est soit tout blanc, soit tout noir, alors autant prendre les extrèmes ... lol En espérant que ça t'aura aidé, ce dont je doute ... En tout cas, merci encore pour tes compliments, bisous

* * *

Et voilà ! Je pensais pas faire une aussi longue réponse, mais j'en avais des choses à dire ce soir ...

En tout cas, merci à ceux qui ont lu ce one shot ... Je les félicite, parce que je le trouve quand même un peu ennuyant, alors bravo à ceux qui se sont accroché jusqu'à la fin même s'il est pas long ! lol

BouBou

Lila Flow


End file.
